Make me Remember
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: Danny finds Ember's old CD while at Tucker's house. listening to it he can only think about the ghostly rocker and how he has to see her again. DxE Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

This is another thing I had to do that isn't Naruto related at all. I love Danny Phantom and I like the DannyxEmber pairing. I listened to Ember's full song the other day and once I figured it out it moved me to tears… kinda… anyway, enjoy.

PS- This might be slightly confusing so try to continue to the end. I'll explain everything in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

You can tell a lot about a person by the things they do, people they hang out with, and even the things they create.

Sadly most people don't put enough effort into learning about others, especially the young. The younger you are the rasher you are and you often don't look past the face value of things. He'd known that since he'd turned seventeen but he'd never really thought on it till he found a CD in Tucker's room.

Danny had asked to borrow it when he realized what it was and being the great friend Tucker was he hadn't given it a second thought. That was how Danny first heard the full song 'Remember' by one of his more powerful enemies, Ember McLain. He sat on his bed with his headphone blearing the song in his ear for what felt like hours. Over and over, he listened to the song and thought about every encounter he'd ever had with the spectral pop-star.

Every choice she made, every movement she'd chosen, and the reason for her desire became as clear as day and frankly, he hated himself for it. He knew he had to stop her from making everyone in the world her slaves but he suddenly felt _bad_ about doing it.

"Going ghost." He muttered with little enthusiasm as the familiar blue rings appeared at his waist and traveled down his body. Age had dropped a bomb on him really, in a small way, because he was beginning to look like his alternate evil self. His hair had become the wave of what resembled flame while he was sixteen and his eyes had changed to red shortly after. The physique was almost the same but he knew that he would continue to grow in the coming years.

Even his voice had begun to change.

Really the only things that separated him and 'Dan' as they had come to refer to him was three small facts. One, his skin maintained its human look, two, his jumpsuit had remained the same, and finally, he didn't have a forked tongue. His hair had grown and he kept it in a small ponytail and despite his best efforts he found he looked best with the small goatee that his future self had grown.

Tucker and Sam had kinda freaked when the changes first started but they quickly realized that while Dan had been evil he was a future Danny and they no longer doubted what he would look like when he grew older. Danny silently hoped that the whole cape thing had been from his phantom half consuming Vlad's because he really didn't want the cape.

He left his room once the change was complete simply to fly around Amity. There was no real destination but he needed time where he was completely alone to think and clear his head.

'My life… a losing game.'

He shook his head as he sung the lyrics in his head.

Ember was his enemy and while he hated to admit it, he didn't know what he'd do when he had to face her again.

Danny ended up in the park after an hour or so. He was thankful that no ghosts had decided that today would be a good day to try to attack Amity or him personally because he knew that he'd use them to relive his frustration. The park had seemed like a good idea when he'd landed, it was always his place of relaxation, but seeing the dead trees and feeling the cold December air only worsened what he felt.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" He yelled finally. What was he even thinking about it for? She was Ember McLain, the bad guy, and he was Danny Phantom, the good guy, he shouldn't be bothered by the reasons a ghost went bad. Their reasons were their own and he doubted that he… could… change…

His ghostly red eyes sharpened when the thought passed through his head. Her song seemed like an autobiography of her final months as a living human and if it truly was then he knew not only how she died, but why. He could use the why against her in a sense. She wanted to be remembered, cheered for… praised. Ember wanted the entire world to know her name and call it out because she had been pushed aside while alive.

She'd been rejected by the people she loved.

That was only a possibility though, an observation he'd based of her song. It could well be wrong and he was having his small freak out because he was over thinking the whole situation because of the simple fact that he didn't want Ember to be evil. 'She's too hot to be evil.' He smacked himself for the thought.

It was just his male mind talking. It'd been far too long since he'd been with a female that wasn't Sam and it was beginning to affect him.

Their mutual pre-adolescent crush had vanished when Danny started to realize that he could never be with another human. They'd experimented with each other but they only got as far as making out and light petting. He'd slowly pushed away all female contact other than Sam and even then it was strictly friendship. Tucker noticed it and commented on it but Danny had brushed it off as not being able to find the right girl.

This was a different situation though and it was safer and riskier than before as well. Safer because he'd never considered showing affection to a ghost before and they, especially a powerful opponent like Ember, could protect themselves should something he was involved with grow out of control. It was riskier because this was _Ember_ and he could be completely wrong.

He had no choice now though. He'd spent hours thinking about Ember and Ember alone. It had an affect he hadn't noticed till right now, when he was thinking about affection. He now wanted his conclusion to be right and he now wanted to go to Ember despite the possible threat. The ghost zone was easy enough to navigate nowadays and it wouldn't take long to find her realm inside it.

"Screw it." he said as he stood up and went intangible to get rid of the snow that had stuck to his suit from the bench he'd been sitting on.

The portal was open when he got to it and he could see his father and mother at one of the benches in the lab working on something. He wasn't sure what and so long as it didn't try to kill him, like their other inventions often did, he was fine without the knowledge.

Slipping through the portal quickly, Danny found himself in the infamous ghost zone. It was a common sight for him but he rarely went there looking for an enemy in an attempt to change their side of the good-bad line. The line really didn't exist but it was an easy way for him to classify things. To himself he was the good guy. To them he was the bad one. It was all the view you looked at it with.

"You will remember my name. Ohhh-yeahhh." He sang lightly, hoping it would draw her attention if she wasn't in her realm. He knew from past experience that most ghosts knew when he entered the ghost zone and the fact they didn't act on it didn't mean that they weren't listening to him.

Finally he spotted the simple wooden door that was just floating in the air. It was Embers, even if nothing identified it as such.

"Singing my song, Dip-stick, that's a change." Embers mocking voice sounded from behind him. He turned to see the blue fiery haired ghost with her guitar in hand, ready for the first move. Her hand moved up, to strum her first attack, but he moved first.

"You died in December." He blurted out causing her hand to jolt to a stop above the chords. Her eyes narrowed in his direction before he continued. "You died in a fire which is why your hair burns the way it does when people chant your name." He said quickly sway her from attacking.

She was uncharacteristically quiet for a long time before responding. "Who told you that?" she asked in a low growl.

"Your song." Danny told her. She was upon him in an instant, her guitar forgotten, as she slammed her fists into him. He noted, dully, that she should have stuck with the guitar. While her fists were stronger than a human's, they still weren't very strong. His body was used to punishment from Skulker's fists or the larger ghosts who could hit him and make it hurt. This was playful in comparison.

"Ember." He said as she continued her assault. "Ember." Still no response. He didn't know why she was reacting the way she was. If she wanted to hurt him then she'd use her guitar. She always had before and she knew it worked. This obviously wasn't working yet she continued. It didn't make much sense and his frustration wasn't helping the situation. "Ember!" he yelled as he summoned his shield to push her back.

'That's why she was so close.' He thought dully as he learned that ghosts could cry. The tears streaming down Embers white face almost made him flinch but he quickly forced himself to remember why he was here. She'd done a good job of hiding her face by jumping at him with blunt force. He hadn't been paying attention to her face at all.

Danny shut his eyes and reverted to his human form before slipping through Ember's door and quickly going ghost again.

Ember would come inside eventually but he knew that she had to collect herself first. He'd obviously hit a spot that hadn't been touched in a long time otherwise she wouldn't have reacted so emotionally. Danny might have stayed to help her, comfort her possibly, but he knew from his friendship with Sam that all women didn't need to be coddled and Ember wasn't one of the ones that did. Trying to help now would only bring out her anger.

He had to wait till she came to him. She would be prepared for the conversation, or fight, depending on how it went. So he waited patiently as he did a quick once over of the inside of her realm. It was nothing like the Far Frozen or even Clockworks realm. It was smaller than both, which honestly surprised him. For Ember's ego he expected something large and flashy. Her realm was… quaint. It was a single room, apartment like really, with one half being a kitchen and the other being a living/sleeping area with a bed and a single love seat. The walls were a solid grey with posters of Ember littering them.

The door creaked open slowly and Danny turned his whole body to face it. Ember entered shortly after. Her closed expression made Danny sigh. It was going to be a long night and he'd brought it on himself.

At least her guitar was on her back, Danny saw. She wasn't going to attack him immediately which gave him some time to explain why he came looking for her.

"You said my song?" She said, not moving away from the door.

He nodded. "I've been listening to it all day." He admitted.

She closed her eyes for a moment and moved to her bed. Danny was about to move when Ember raised her hand toward him. "Don't… Just stay there." She said. He wanted to sit down, honestly, but it was a better idea to listen to her.

After a while the quiet began to bug Danny. She wasn't saying anything and he wasn't sure where to start. He didn't know if she was planning on killing him the second she got the chance or if she was truly as confused as she looked. He had to break the silence though. "Why does your realm look like this?" he asked. "I've seen a few but yours is the smallest so far."

Ember glanced up at him. "A ghost's realm is created the second they are. It's different with everyone and it often resembles whatever makes them the most comfortable. This is the apartment I was living in before I…" she stopped before she said died, though Danny understood what she meant. "You probably have one around here." she continued. "Every ghost does and you're a ghost… kinda."

Danny glanced at the posters in the room, knowing she'd added them herself, but decided it would be best to stay focused on her. "Why do you get power from people chanting your name?" He asked. It would probably be the best place to start considering the topic of her death seemed to be a touchy one.

"You tell me." She said. Danny relaxed when she slipped her guitar off and propped it up against the wall. "If I wanted to fight I'd of started it out there. I don't want to wreck my room by fighting you. Now tell me, why does my name give me power?"

Now that he didn't have to worry about a fight Danny felt a little more open with what he said. He was still on guard, Ember could easily ignore her own words if he said something wrong and attack him, and he wanted to walk away from this alive.

"You're song's name." He told her, "It's an answer in itself. 'Remember'. You get power from people chanting your name because they idolize you, love you, and they won't forget you and you take strength from that in a very real sense. You don't want to be forgotten like you were as a human."

"You got all that from my song?" she asked. It sounded amused, which was a little closer to the normal her, but he could still hear surprise in her voice. "Damn. Didn't realize I gave that much away."

"You gave away your last two months alive." He said lightly. "You were dead two months before you actually died. Your heart was beating but there was nothing inside it. Whoever you were in love with killed it." He disliked the way Ember's face scrunched up at the memories he was obviously bringing up but he continued never the less. "You need to be cared about, it's part of who you are, and that need carried into your afterlife."

"I already know that." She muttered. "I already know all of that." It was louder this time, stronger. "I never expected, or wanted, anyone to actually figure that out though. Especially you. You're Danny, fucking, Phantom and now you know how to make me act like… This!" she said as she motioned toward her face where tears were starting to flow once again. "I hate acting like this."

Danny moved then, faster than Ember could react, and ran his thumbs over Ember's Cheeks. He effectively made Ember completely freeze up and cleared her face of the twin trails of tears. "This is why I came here." he murmured.

"What? To see me like this?" She swatted his hands away from her face. "To make me relive my death?" She stood up, trying to intimidate him, only to end up at his shoulders. Danny had grown. "Why did you come here?"

"Why did you become a singer?" He asked.

"You already know."

"Tell me." He said. His hand found her chin as he said it. She didn't object as he tilted her face up. "Tell me." He repeated, looking her in the eye.

"I needed to accommodate to the fad of the people, become something they'd pay attention to, and a singer fit what I needed." She wanted to move, pull away from the halfa but his deep crimson eyes were holding her in place, making her scared to move.

"Why did you want their attention?"

She shivered as his breath caressed her skin. "I need to be remembered." She whispered. "I can't be forgotten again." What was he doing? She'd never felt so weak around anyone before. She was completely at his mercy and she had no idea why?

It hadn't been his intention, not originally, but he was trapped in his spot. Unable to do anything but stare at her. He'd hoped to change her, become her friend over time and get her on his side. Eventually he'd of brought Tucker and Sam with him so she could meet them outside of battle. It had been his hope that she would feel the same acceptance he did with them and she'd no longer feel the need to conquer the world.

This was unplanned but his next words felt so natural that he couldn't _not_ say them. "Make me remember you then." His lips were on hers in an instant, compelled by some unnatural force. He felt here tense under his touch but after a second she melted against him before returning the kiss with the same excitement he felt. He pulled her against him, feeling her cold skin through the gloves of the hazmat suit.

He grunted in disapproval before reverting to his human form again, just to feel her skin with his. It was cold under his palm but he knew he must've felt colder to her. He was an ice elemental and his body temperature naturally ran colder than other humans because of it.

His touch sent little currents of pleasure through her body and his hands moved constantly, exploring the exposed skin that her outfit showed. She pulled back to moan as he trailed his tongue down her neck. Her moan turned into a full scream of pleasure when she felt Danny's teeth sink into her neck.

It was a weird feeling, letting his body run completely on instinct but he felt his ghost half slipping through before he felt his teeth extend and bite down on her. His eyes widened immediately as an image of Dan's mouth flashed before his vision. He'd always thought that Dan had gotten the whole vamp look from Vlad's phantom half. Was it possible that that was all him as well. It sure as hell seemed like it.

He still prayed that the cape wasn't him.

He liked it though, he noticed instantly. He liked the feeling of knowing her scream was because of him and because of it he continued to bite down on her, licking the green liquid that came out of the puncture marks. She twisted him around suddenly and pushed him back. The back of his knees hit her bed and he fell back. "Hold still, Baby-pop, let's see how much you can take." She said as she crawled onto him and started kissing her way down his neck.

His normal T-shirt was a breeze to tear through and she showed him when she grabbed the neck of it and tore straight down.

Danny shivered when his body became exposed to her but the heat that was growing in him only intensified when she began to work her way down his body, kissing and licking everything that she could as she went down. She had to admire the way his muscles tensed under her care. They felt like stone under her lips and she loved it. He groaned as she flicked her tongue against his nipple. He knew that Ember's were more sensitive than his but it still felt amazing. "God." He huffed as she continued

"Like that?" she murmured against his chest.

"Yes." Danny breathed. He wanted her to experience it though. He grabbed her sides and pulled her up to face level. Her lips were on his within seconds. He rolled them over so he was on top. Without the slightest warning Danny slid his hand under her waist band and pressed it against her core. "Come on, rock-star," He whispered into her ear as she tensed up. "Scream for me." And she did, the second he slid his middle finger into her.

Why he felt so compelled to do this to her or why she was so allowing was beyond him but he knew that he had to continue. He floated just above her as he used his free hand to pull her bicep length glove off. Next was her black band that held her hair up. Her hair fell around her while somehow retaining its burn. "I could just faze them off." She said in between moans, realizing that he was beginning to undress her.

"Where's the fun in that?"

He pulled his hand out of her pants and slid his ruined shirt off before refocusing on Ember. His hands ran along her side, catching the hem of her shirt as he went up. Ember raised her arms to accommodate him as he pulled off her shirt, leaving her upper body bare. "Ember." He said slowly, letting her name flow off his lips. He'd planned on continuing with something along the lines of beautiful but he simply couldn't find the will power to do anything but attack the treat before him.

Her nipples were black, a stark contrast to here pure white skin but it was beautiful none the less. He sucked on them intently, letting her moans guide him to what felt best and where he should attack next.

He continued to hover above the bed so he could use his hands freely. It just wasn't in him to stop and he still wanted her naked. This was he could do both. His hands worked on her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them before pulling them down. Unfortunately he had to release her breasts to tug her pants and boots all the way off.

And there she was, in all her glory, bared before him. How had it come to this? Oh yeah, he wanted her to become one of the good guys. It didn't seem to matter anymore though. He was fixated on her and he wanted more.

Ember leaned sat up on the bed, her sizeable breasts bouncing ever so faintly as she did. "Your turn." She said with the grin he'd become used to seeing on her over the years. He didn't stop her as she moved to undo his pants. It only took a moment before he, too, was naked. "Oh, you have grown up."

She reached for him and Danny groaned as her pale hands wrapped around him. Even in his and Sam's light sessions it'd never felt that good. Suddenly he felt warmth surround his member. It only took a glance to see that she had taken him into her mouth. With a growl he pulled her back. He was far too impatient to wait any longer and despite the pleasure that was coursing through him he needed to be buried inside her.

Ember found herself on her back in her bed with Danny over her. She knew what was coming next and despite the knowledge that Danny was her enemy she couldn't help but feel completely and utterly antsy. She wanted it soooo badly yet she knew she shouldn't. "You ready, Rock-star?"

"I'd of blasted your scrawny ass off me if I wasn't." she responded as she groped said ass. "Ahhh, I've been proven wrong, you're not so scrawny."

"Hardly." He muttered before he forced himself into her. She screamed as she felt a new, stronger, wave of pleasure course throughout her entire body. She was a screamer and she made absolutely no attempt to hide it, not that Danny minded. He'd survived his own ghostly wail; this was doing nothing but turning him on.

Electricity was burning in their bodies as they held each other. Danny felt his ghost half slipping through again and he knew it was because of his emotions. They always lashed out when his emotions went haywire. His teeth shifted again and he felt himself bend into her neck, the opposite side this time, and sink his teeth down into her. It was a blast of new found pleasure for both them as she screamed into his neck. Danny could only groan into her neck as she tightened around him.

His bite was like a stimulant and it brought her to her orgasm. He hadn't cum yet though. She knew she'd feel his seed inside her when he did yet it wasn't there. She opened her eyes to look at him only to see his eyes clenched shut.

"Move your legs." He forced out.

She looked down to see that her legs were wrapped around his hips, holding him to her. He wanted to pull out, obviously, why? Unless. "Just do it, Dip-stick." She moaned as she dropped her head back. "I'm a ghost; my body has stopped changing and growing. I can't become pregnant."

Then it was without risk. He almost sighed with relief but his extended groan interrupted it.

Ember felt him fill her and she could only shudder as the full feeling filled her. Blue fire surrounded them as Embers hair grew. It covered them both but it didn't burn in the slightest. It was a calming heat at most. It was enough of a comfort to allow him to succumb to the faint feeling he'd had and he fell to the side, next to Ember.

Ember herself was already out. Pure relaxation had pushed her over the edge.

Danny was the first to wake from what he could easily call the best sleep of his life. He'd never felt so relaxed before he even opened his eyes and stretched. It was a morning ritual he had and it never failed to calm him down from his semi-nightly terrors. He hadn't had them and he felt completely relaxed. Then he felt a subtle shifting at his side.

His eyes snapped open to see the blue haired beauty that was still sound asleep next to him. "Ember." He murmured. Memories of the previous night suddenly ran through his head. He'd had sex with Ember McLain. He'd had sex with the enemy. Could he still consider her that though? Would she accept his hand in… he wanted to say friendship but it no longer seemed appropriate. You don't fuck somebody and leave with a 'hey, let's be friends.'

It was more complicated than that though. He wanted to be with her again. Seeing her like it she was had upset him and he'd comforted her. It had ended up with them rutting like dogs but he really hadn't even planned on kissing her. He _wanted_ to though, and he still wanted to. He didn't like seeing her with tears in her eyes. She looked much better with the wicked grin she usually wore.

After a few minutes of just staring at her he decided to wake her up in the only way he truly felt the need to. He brushed the hair off her face, feeling the way it warmed his hand as he did, and kissed her lightly.

She felt her return the kiss after a moment. "Mhh, good morning Danny." She said as she blinked her eyes open.

Danny chuckled lightly, making her look at him questioningly. "That's the first time you've said my actual name." He told her. "I'm honored that the famous Ember McLain knows my name." He lightheartedly mocked.

She nodded, shaking the last bet of sleep out of her system. "That's right, you should be in honored. I've taken the time to learn the name of little ol' you." She rolled, placing herself on top of him. "I think you should reward me for that effort."

Danny could only shake his head before leaning up and pressing her lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her body. He felt her nipples brush against his chest and he could feel the way she shook to the feeling. That was all he could take before he pulling back. "No more today." he whispered. He glanced up to the see the slightly confused look on her face. "I'm in deep for not showing up at home last night." He told her. "I can't spend any more time here despite my desire to do so." He could stop himself from shifting as his member became hard under her. "I really want to." He added, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Awww." Ember smirked. "The human can blush." She said. She picked up her hips, letting his erection stand straight up, before slamming them back down, impaling herself on him. "I never said you could leave, Dip-stick." She loved how Danny groaned and tightened his arms around her. "It's not like you really want to anyway."

Danny couldn't argue with her as he started moving his hips as much as he could from his position. Ember was the main player this time and she was playing the part with vigor. His hands slid up into her hair, grabbing it lightly, before forcing her head up and pressing his lips to her as she let out one of her many moans. He took advantage of her open mouth and slid his tongue in. He felt the vibrations from her throat as their tongues wrestled inside her mouth.

He took control then, breaking their kiss and propping himself up on his knees. He tilted her back to the bed and pulled her legs up, setting them straight up against his chest. He grabbed her thighs as he started to thrust into her, hitting the spot he and Sam had talked about in a rare, embarrassing, conversation. He could hear the reaction in Ember's voice as her long moans turned into full screams of pleasure like they had the previous night.

He was going faster than last night, he knew, but despite his commitment to finish this he had to get home, hopefully before anyone woke up. He had no idea what time it was and they could already be freaking out. They would bring Sam and Tucker into it and they would know he had been in the ghost zone. Then there was the whole ruined shirt, he had no idea how he was going to explain that.

Ember's orgasm snapped him out of his worry. He was drawn in by the feeling of her tensing against him and her already tight body tightening further. It brought him to his own orgasm and he didn't torture himself with meaningless control this time.

She breathed heavily as she scooted away from him, letting him fall out of her, before leaning up place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Go home." She commanded.

He felt slightly disappointed to know that she was sending him away and Ember seemed to pick up on the vibe. "Unfortunately, for you, Mr. Good Guy, I don't fuck and walk away." She wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. "You'll be hearing from me again." she whispered before kissing him fully.

Danny smiled at the words. "Good."

**(Fenton Works – One Thirty P.M.)**

Danny walked around the house slowly, looking for anyone that happened to be home. There was nobody in the lab or on the first floor. That meant that his father had most likely over reacted and they were out looking for him. He'd have to call Tucker and ask if his parents had checked with him yet. If they hadn't then he could claim to have fallen asleep at Tuckers while studying for one of the classes that they would have Monday. Tucker would agree without question, thinking he'd been out dealing with ghosts.

Well, he kinda had been. He couldn't tell Tucker that though… not yet anyway.

He was thankful that nobody was home though. It saved him the trouble of explaining why his shirt was ruined. "I've no idea how I would explain it anyway." He said aloud as he opened the door to his room.

"Explain what, exactly, Danny?" Sam's voice made him freeze and turn to his bed and desk area. Tucker and Sam were sitting in his room. Sam was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed and Tucker was on his computer chair looking relatively relaxed.

He knew how he looked, in their eyes. His shirt was torn down the front with neon green stains from when he'd bitten Ember with it on. His hair was a mess and he was sure that his shirt was open enough for them to see the hickey that Ember had left on his chest.

"Umm… Hey guys." He said with a small wave. Their angry-questioning glares didn't disappear. "Okay…"

"Sit," Sam pointed to the chair that had obviously been taken from the kitchen. Had they planned on interrogating him?

Danny did as he was told though he was slightly worried about doing it. He'd seen their looks before and it never boded well for him. "So," He started, "I guess there's no way I could have spent the night at either of your places last night."

"Where were you Danny?" Sam asked.

"Dealing with ghosts." He answered, not completely lying. "Like I do every night." He thought about that for a second before deciding that he'd love to deal with Ember every night.

Tucker sighed. "We checked the town last night, Danny. Your mom freaked out and being the friends we are we snuck out and combed the entire town looking for you. You weren't fighting ghosts." That effectively took care of that excuse.

"It was Walker, Tuck. I've been in the ghost zone all night." He lied quickly, thanking god that he'd become better at it as time passed, "As you can see I finaly decided to go human and faze through the walls of his prison. They got a few good blows in though." he said, passing the hickey off as a bruise. "And one of my favorite shirts was ruined." He muttered just loud enough for them to hear him.

It was a pretty good lie, he complimented himself, and he doubted they'd find a way to disprove it.

"We thought about that." Sam said, killing his hopes.

"Walker's done it before and we didn't put it past him to do it again." Tucker continued for her. "We checked at the prison and there wasn't even the slightest sign of a distrubence for the hour and a half we watched.

"Well he had me in a cell most of the night." Danny said quickly, "I only got out in the last hour or so."

"We just got back as well." Sam told him. "From the prison."

"Ahhh." He said, knowing that his lie was useless now.

Sam sighed before standing up. "We can still blame your dissaperence on Walker, Danny. We'll tell your parents he'd taken you before 'Iviso-bill' saved you." Sam did the air quotations when she said the fake name that his alter-ego had been given and Danny laughed lightly. Not many people knew that he called himself Danny Phantom. Luckily the few who did were the ones he cared about. "You just need to tell us where you really were."

That was the kill point, unfortunately. He would have told them at this point had he known Ember's opinion. He didn't know if she wanted anyone to know of their actions and for that reason he couldn't tell them.

"Come on, man. You know we've seen you do some crazy stuff. We've kept it all to ourselves." Tucker said, only worsening the guilt he was starting to feel. He didn't think he'd ever feel guilty about sleeping with Ember but he _was_ feeling guilty over not being able to tell them the truth. Guilt was one of his major issues and Tucker was using it against him. 'Bastard.' He thought half-heartedly.

"Fine." He huffed, dropping his head back in the chair. "This isn't my secret alone though, you cannot tell anyone. Don't even bring it up to me till I know that she's okay with it as well."

"She?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you had the whole 'I'm too dangerous to date' thing going."

He looked up at her, "You knew about that?"

"Tucker told me." She said, sticking her thumb out at said individual. "He said you thought got involved in far too many dangerous activities to have a girl. You thought she might get caught in the crossfire."

Danny turned his head to Tucker. "You figured that out?"

"You don't say 'I can't find the right girl' to your best friend. I see through shit like that in an instant." Tucker told him.

"So, what did you do, and who is the mystery girl?" Sam asked, now relaxed. Danny fought his blush but he knew Sam saw it. "So you had sex." She stated 'matter-o-factly.' She simply shrugged and glanced back to Tucker, who shrugged as well, "As long as she isn't one of the HIV infested chicks like Paulina then we don't really care."

He whispered Ember's name, hoping they would hear him.

"What?"

"The desk drawer, Tuck. To your left." He answered.

Tucker opened the drawer and he slumped in his chair. "Oh my god." Tucker breathed. "You lucky bastard!" Tucker yelled.

Danny hadn't expected that reaction. Maybe Tucker was looking at the wrong CD. He was pretty sure that he'd put Ember's CD on the top. He knew he hadn't when he pulled out a CD with some underdressed lady on it.

"No, Tuck. Damn it." He muttered. "Okay… I slept with Ember McLain."

There, it was out, and there was nothing he could do about it. He could only wait for their reactions and hope that they were positive. Tucker and Sam were his best friends and he wasn't sure what he'd do if they didn't approve. He had to see Ember again, it was an urge that he wasn't going to be able to ignore, but he didn't want to lose his friends for it.

"The ghost?"

"Yeah…"

"The _evil_ ghost?" Sam continued.

"Yeah…"

"The evil ghost that has tried to kill you several times?"

"Yes." He said loudly, "Yes, yes, The Ember McLain who wants to conquer the world and turn the people into mindless slaves." He couldn't look up to their faces. There was just silence and he really didn't want to know how they were taking it. Suddenly, staying with Ember all day didn't seem like such a bad idea. He'd say he was out all night and get grounded for a while but he wouldn't have to face Tucker or Sam.

It was a sound plan. He wouldn't go through with it though.

"Why?"

It wasn't an angry voice that he'd expected Sam to use, it was more curious. "I know she's hot and all," Tucker said, "I don't think I could sleep with a chick that's tried to kill me though."

"Tucker!"

"Sorry." He muttered quickly.

Danny forced a laugh at Sam's reaction before glancing up at her. She looked worried, confused, but not angry. Tucker… he looked like Tucker. He had the bored look that he often wore when Danny had done something dangerous and lived. It meant he was worried but he was too much of a man to show it.

"Why Danny?"

"Because I wanted to." He said quickly, "Because I couldn't stop myself. Maybe even because I felt like she needed. I don't know." He stood up and walked to the wall of his room. This was one of the times he felt better standing.

Sam tried to process it, she'd watched Danny fight Ember countless times, and she couldn't understand why he would want to sleep with her. She needed to understand. "What made you even want to?" she asked.

"Tucker," He started, drawing his friend's attention. "You've listened to Ember's song before. What's it sound like?"

It would be easiest to explain this way.

Tucker thought about for a moment, trying to remember the song he hadn't listened to in a while. Finally the lyrics came to him. "Kinda depressing, really, but it draws you in."

"No," He shook his head, "What does it say?"

Another moment of thought, "It talks about loss." He answered, not understanding the question's relevance. "If she's describing herself with it then she says how she died."

"Yes." Danny said. "It's like an autobiography of her final months." He told them. "I was listening to it and I couldn't help but think about her. I had to see her, convince her to talk about it. I honestly wanted to see if by some miracle I could get her on our side." He shrugged lightly, "I'm not sure what I was thinking but I definitely gave her enough power to destroy me and my guard was completely down."

"You _gave_ her power?" Sam asked harshly.

"Um…" Danny blushed, "Her hair was covering the entire bed and we've seen her power before."

Sam shuddered as she moved back to Danny's bed. "I don't know what you were thinking." She said, "I'm not even going to ask anything further." She said as she dropped back, he head bouncing against his pillow.

Tucker piped in then, obviously not done. "Are you going to, ya know, do it again?"

Sam actually looked toward him, waiting for his answer. Despite not wanting to know anything more, she was genuinely wanted to know his answer.

"I don't know." He lied. "I honestly don't know."

**(Later That Night)**

Danny was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to stay still.

His parents had believed his story about being captured by Walker and it had only doubled their efforts in the ghost hunting area. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his secret much longer in all honesty. They were getting closer and closer to catching every week and with their new drive… he just wasn't sure.

Sam and Tucker had been sated at least. Neither was particularly happy about what he'd done but he knew they were coming to accept it. It was a start and he hoped that, when he actually resolved what was happening with Ember, they would be as accepting.

Jazz was a different type of problem though. She knew he was Danny Phantom and she knew about most of his ghost hunting problems but she didn't know about Ember at all. He partialy wondered if he should tell her but a stronger part of him told him not to. It was mostly the fact that she was his sister and he never told her anything about his personal actions. This was more of a personal action anyway.

Most of his problems could be solve by just waiting and letting things resolve themselves. He might have to solve his indecision with Jazz on his own but other than that there was nothing he could do. So why was he having such trouble sleeping?

Maybe his bed lacked the warmth he wanted. He most definitely felt cold, even under his sheet and comforter.

He had felt Soooo warm, Soooo relaxed, the previous night.

A blue mist escaped his mouth suddenly.

"Damn it." He muttered as he sat up. "I'm not going to get any sleep at all now."

"I was actually hoping _to_ sleep. But not is fine as well." Ember's voice echoed through his room.

He glanced around, looking for her before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He leaned back into them, instinctually trusting them. "My bed's smaller than yours." He said, already feeling warmer than he had.

"That just means I have to be closer to you." She said as Danny laid back down. He felt her phase through him before shifting the blankets to lay herself partly on his chest. Her boots were kicked off and her glove discarded when she was laid down. "This is much better than my huge bed." she murmured into his naked chest. He never wore anything more than a pair of athletic shorts to bed. "It seemed far too empty tonight."

Danny smiled as he laid flat on his back, wrapping his arm around Ember's back. "So is this going to be a regular occurrence?"

"You bet, Baby-pop."

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. Her hair flared briefly, warming his face. "I don't think you need to do your concerts anymore." He told her, causing her to glance up at him. "Your hair seems think I give it plenty of power." He told her. She tilted her head up to see that her hair was, indeed, larger. Large enough for her to see it without much trouble.

"I think you just dislike the idea of me brainwashing people."

"There's that too." he admitted.

She laughed, making him smile despite himself. "I'm not going to stop singing." She told him. "I may stop enchanting them while I do, but I'm not gonna stop. I need to hear my name." She told him.

Danny smiled when she closed her eyes and pressed herself into him. "Ember." She looked up again and he pressed his lips to hers. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." She shifted, so she could look at him without trouble. "I still haven't figured out why I'm here. You're Danny, fucking, Phantom and I'm Ember, Rock-star, McLain. We aren't exactly on the same side."

"Not exactly." He reminded her. "You enchanting people is the main reason I have to stop you. I don't really have to do anything if you're just a singer."

She smiled and nodded against him. "I'm going to sleep now." she told him. "I'll be gone when you wake up, can't exactly let your parents know your sleeping with a ghost."

He responded with a yawn while he tightened his grip on her.

There was absolutely nothing keeping him awake now. He wasn't cold, he wasn't uncomfortable, and he wasn't able to keep his eyes open. Ember's presences brought a whole new feeling to his room and despite his previous encounters with her, it wasn't malicious. She only wanted to sleep and he shared that sentiment.

**(Next day- Lab)**

"Maddie! Maddie!" Jack's frantic yell brought his wife running into the lab, the Fenton Bazooka on her shoulder.

She visibly calmed when she saw that there was nothing inside the lab except Jack himself who was doing an odd, yet ecstatic, dance that she had never seen before. "What is it, Jack?"

"Look!" he yelled, pointing his large finger toward the monitor he was staring at. Maddie recognized the screen simply because they'd just installed it. It went against her nature to actually do it but with Danny's kidnapping she was no longer against the idea. The monitor was connected to the cameras that they'd installed in the house… in every room. She looked at the screen to see what had Jack so excited.

What she saw shocked her. It was her son, her Danny, kissing a ghost. He was holding a ghost while they talked without reacting at all.

"You're Danny, fucking, Phantom."

That was all she heard before she fainted.

**S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S **

And that's a wrap. If I get enough people asking me to I'll give an epilogue where Danny's parents confront him about being Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get many reviews but the one's that did call for another chapter, several even. I can accommodate, I'll give it a few more chapters, and I'll give it an actual plot. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

It was peaceful, a scene that Amity didn't see much of.

Many gave the praise to Inviso-bill but there were still those that scorned him for some of the flops he'd had in his earlier years. He wasn't the public enemy anymore, though, and even the Fenton's had stopped hunting him. Danny still hadn't told them he was the mysterious Phantom though.

Knowing that she'd stopped hunting him didn't lessen the guilt Maddie was feeling though. She could tell that her husband was feeling the same just by looking at him. He wasn't bouncing around or working on one of his inventions that she'd end up finishing for him. He wasn't doing anything but sitting on the couch, staring at the television. She was in their chair, staring at him. They hadn't talked about what they'd seen yet and it'd been two days.

Danny was blissfully unaware of their knowledge and he was at school.

Despite her guilt she knew that they needed to confront Danny; it was the only way that they'd ever get back to their normal selves. When could they though. He'd been out all day Sunday and he'd returned right at his curfew only to rush to his room yelling that he was going to bed. Checking the monitors again the next day they found that he'd allowed the ghost back into his bed and they'd done more than sleep.

The monitor had gone off as soon as the first piece of clothing had.

How were they supposed to react to that? She had no idea how a normal parent would confront their children after finding out they were sexually active and she had the _pleasure_ of confronting him with not only that but she knew that he was half _dead._

There was no real way to do it easily or subtly and with Jack acting like he was she knew that she couldn't count on him to yell out the problem like he normal did. Bluntness wasn't her gift, it'd gone to her better half, she was blessed with subtlety yet this situation demanded none of it. How could she be blunt without actually doing it? It was an impossible, wasn't it? But then again, so were ghosts.

"Ghosts." She told herself, her eyes widening behind her goggles. All their failed inventions were decreed failures because they'd always gone after Danny when they were supposed to go after a ghost.

She was up and running to the lab immediately, looking for the device that could help her with her little conundrum. "The Specter Deflector." She said, sounding happy for the first time since Danny's reveal. Harmless to anything while off yet dangerous to ghost while on. It was off her moral standing to willingly cause her children pain but she knew it would only be a quick zap before he dropped it.

All she had to do was hand it to him while it was on. He was human while all the other inventions went after him why wouldn't this one do the same?

Danny didn't get home untill around five thirty, much later than he normaly did after school, and by then Maddie had prepared herself for whatever would happen when she placed the belt in his hand.

"I'm going to the lab to do my homework!" Danny yelled as he walked through the hall around the kitchen.

"Oh, honey." Maddie called, "Can you take this down there for me." A few minor tweaks and the belt was activated without anything to show it was on. Her son peaked his head around the corner to see what she was asking him to do. She held her trap out for him, waiting for him to take it.

"Sure." He said after a moment. There was really no harm in touching it, as he'd learned over the years, as long as it was off. On was another matter entirely, as he'd also learned through experience. The belt was designed to react to ecto-energy, something ghosts were made of, and the stronger the source was the more of a charge it gave. He'd only grown stronger since his last experience with the ghost retardant belt and, at the time, it felt like a freight train had hit him.

He placed his hand over his mother's to grab it from her.

There was a small problem though.

"AHHHHH!" His voice cracked as he screamed. The belt has pulsed him away, pushing him across the kitchen and into the wall. He could feel his body convulsing on the floor but nothing else seemed to register in his mind. He knew this though, he knew what was happening. It was the first stage of the mental restart he had to do when something like this happened. First was the searing pain, check, then was the numbness, check, and next would be the part where he woke up in a few hours fit as a fiddle and ready to go get what was left of him killed.

His parents would be there when he woke up though, not his nurse and moral support, not Sam and Tucker.

Maddie simply stared in shock at what the tool had done.

"What happened?" Jack yelled, bursting into the room. He froze when his eyes landed on Danny. His boy was lying on the floor in front of a cracked wall while his wife was staring at him, the Specter Deflector in her hand. Jack was impulsive, irrational, and often lacking common sense but he was one of the smartest minds in Amity, possibly all of North America, and it only took a second to figure out what had happened.

It only took a second to understand that Danny had been repelled by his device.

"Take him upstairs, Jack." Maddie said, her normal, loving, tone gone. She was still in a form of shock and he could see it on her face.

**(Danny)**

He was in pain, not the burning pain of battle, or even the pain of Ember's nails against his skin, which he'd just become accustom to, but an aching pain all over his body. If he actually had a choice he'd of decided to go back asleep and not wake up for... ever. It wasn't a choice though. The memory of what happened was clear in his head and he knew his parents would be frantic, if not panicked.

As he'd told himself only a few days ago, they were close to finding him out. He knew the Specter Deflector worked and they knew it worked to. That meant that they knew that Danny Fenton was partly ghost. They may not have known more than that, or they could have called his friends. Sam and Tucker knew that if his parents found out about him being a ghost they were to explain everything so his parents wouldn't freak out.

It'd happened before, and they'd accepted it. Their memories had been wiped every time though and the process started over again.

"You okay, Danny?" Ember's sweet voice soothed him a little. The soothing ended when he realized he'd heard Ember's voice. His eye's snapped open to see her sitting on the air next to his bed.

"What's going on?" Danny asked sleepily, not understanding why she was there.

"You were zapped." She told him as she lowered herself a little, grabbed his blanket, and put herself in bed with him. Her cold body felt heavenly on his skin. "You're friends are downstairs right now explaining you're unique existence to your parents. I'm not entirely sure what happened." She poked his side lightly, "But they know about me and you."

"Angry?" He asked. It was a double question. Was she angry that people knew and did she know if her parents were angry?

"No, I'm not." she told him, only getting the first part. "But I'm leaving now." She pressed her lips to his lightly. "I'll be within earshot, but it would be best if I wasn't here when they come to talk to you."

Danny nodded before bringing his hand up to her cheek. "Thanks." He pulled her lips to his again, not really wanting to separate from her. Fate always seemed to be against him though, though he'd prefer to blame Clockwork though. The ghost was probably watching him as he pulled away from Ember and she fazed away. Probably already knew what would happen too. Not that he'd give anything away.

Deciding that waiting was a displeasing concept he went through his bed and floor, right into the living room. He wanted to get back to sleep, preferable with his personal ice cube next to him, but he had no choice but to go to his parents right now. He had to tell them that he was what they'd been hunting and watch as they either accepted it of tried to capture him. They'd accept it though. Every time he'd become revealed they had.

He was intangible when he entered the room. "So Danny's the one that stole the ecto-skeleton." Was the first thing that he heard?

It was quiet after that but he could see Tucker and Sam nodding. His father and mother had pained looks on their faces and Danny knew what they were thinking about. The ecto-skeleton that his dad had built nearly killed him and they knew that would happen if it was worn to long. They were thinking about how close their son had come to death.

In reality, it hadn't been the first time he'd knocked on deaths door, hell, a few more times and he might be able to consider himself a ding-dong ditcher. He knocked then left again and it would happen again and again till death finally caught him.

"Danny's known the risks." Sam said after a little while. "He's known them since he first started protecting Amity."

His parents remained silent, Jack holding his wife tightly against his side. "Mom," he let himself become visible, shocking both his parents. Sam and Tucker were used to his sudden appearances and if Sam was honest with herself, she known he'd been there since he'd first entered the room. He was a walking cold front in his ghost form and she was wearing clothes that revealed a lot of skin. Nobody else was and she'd felt the temperature change.

"Danny." His mom said quietly. She'd known about him for two days but actually seeing it… it was different, odd.

"Mom," Danny repeated, "Dad." He looked at them before sighing. They were staring at him with expectancy, like he would do something; he wasn't sure what they wanted though. The shear fact the he'd spontaneously appeared in the room should have been more than enough proof that he was a half ghost. Did they want him to say it?

"Danny, son, what… when?" Jack settled with, at a loss for words.

They did want it from his lips then, Sam and Tucker hadn't been enough. "When you created the portal, it didn't work." He started. "Sam urged me to look into it and I did. I accidentally started it while I was still inside of it and it… changed me. I'm half ghost and half human. One of the strongest ghosts in Amity." He couldn't stop his laugh as he waved his arm toward Sam and Tucker, "And this is team Phantom." He said, using their old team name as a joke to hopefully lighten the tense mood that the room held.

Tucker and Sam laughed, remembering their early days as Danny's teammates.

Jack and Maddie didn't laugh though they did seem a little more relaxed than they had been.

"I don't know what else you want me to say." Danny said after a few moment of silence.

There were a few more moments of silence before Maddie broke her voice cracking as she cried out. "We're sorry, Danny!" She all but yelled. She got off the couch she'd been sitting on and moved to hug him. Jack was right behind her, taking both her and Danny into his massive arms. Danny felt like he was going to be crushed in the hug but he smiled regardless, they were going to ask more questions, sure, but they'd accepted it, his secret, again.

They canceled everything they'd planned for the day and Sam, Tucker, and him sat down and explained everything. Every question had an overcomplicated answer but it was what Danny's parents wanted. They didn't want the censored version of it so that they could sleep easy they wanted the truth and it shocked them. They'd been frightened for Danny when they learned that he'd taken the ecto-skeleton but that seemed almost trivial to some of the other situations he'd been in over the years.

Finally the question that only Danny could answer came up.

"Are you a virgin, Danny?"

His mother asked in the tone that told him he couldn't lie but the words slipped through his lips before he could stop them. "Of course." His voice didn't waver, and he sounded confident enough but his mother seemed like she didn't believe it. It was in the posture she'd taken before asking, like she knew. His friend couldn't bail him out of this if she did know and he wasn't going to pull them into it. "Why would you ask that?" he asked, just as confident as before.

Without missing wasting a second Maddie pointed to the vent in the upper corner of the room. Being the nerd that Tucker was, he was the first to figure it out. "You have a vent like that in your room as well, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Danny shrugged, "there's one in every room; it's the air conditioning."

Sam caught on as soon as Tucker had brought it up and she could only send a disapproving glare at Danny's parents.

"I know it was wrong," Maddie said, catching Sam's glare. "But he'd been kidnapped and we hadn't known. Then we learned it was by a ghost, from inside the house. We had to make sure he was safe."

Danny, not yet understanding what was going on, floated across the room, and stuck his head through the vent to see what was so impotent about it.

There was a camera in it. That meant there was a camera in every room. That meant that his parents had seen him and Ember. She'd said they knew about her but he'd assumed that Sam and Tucker had told them about it for whatever reason. No, they had a recording of him and Ember having sex in his room. The thought excited him, oddly enough, but it passed quickly as disgust set in.

"Did you watch it?" He asked, pulling his head out of the vent.

"We shut it off when we realized what was happening." Jack answered his voice strangely low. "She's a ghost, Danny, you realize that. She's not going to change, age…_ live_"

So Ember was a problem. He could hear it in the way he said live. He wasn't stressing the word, he was holding back anger and as soon as he'd said live it had slipped. "I told you, I'm one of the most powerful ghosts in Amity and while I hate to hold my power over you, I like Ember, Dad, I really do."

"You'll threaten us?" Jack asked, standing up, leaving Maddie on the couch to watch. She had no objection to Danny's choice. She hated that he hadn't waited to have sex, but she honestly didn't mind the girl. She'd seemed so caring, attentive, in the videos she'd allowed herself to watch of the two, the ones where most of the clothes stayed on. She'd never seen Danny smile so happily. She liked that smile on her son and she wanted to keep it there.

"No, I'm not going to threaten you. You're my parents, I'd never do that. But I'm bringing it up to point out that I don't need your protection or your care. I'm capable of taking care of myself without your help. "

"She's a ghost, Danny!" 

"So am I!" He yelled back immediately.

Jack shut down there. His enraged look disappeared and he took on a solemn, disheartened appearance.

"Dad…" Danny looked at him intently. His friends and mother were staying out of the conversation, letting him know that they didn't agree with Jack, and it was a wise decision. This was between father and son and Danny was winning. "I'm not asking you to accept Ember. I'm asking you live with it, that you acknowledge my happiness."

"What about Sam." Jack said after a moment. "She makes you happy." His voice was still low. It was different though, changed. It was the voice of defeat.

"We tried that," Sam said, "a few years ago. It didn't work out. We were lucky to save our friendship afterwards."

Jack hadn't even looked at her as she spoke but Danny could feel his mood worsen. "I can't have a normal, human, relationship with someone. I need somebody who's on the same playing field I am. Someone who understands the difficulties I face, the troubles. I need a ghost, dad. It's the only way I'll ever be in a working relationship."

**(Later)**

A relationship.

Is that what he had with Ember? Were they in a relationship or was it a friends with benefits kind of thing. They did more than sleep with each other though, although it was quite a prominent part of their current standings. There was talking though. Ember had spoken of her life, telling him things that he could use against her, weaknesses that shouldn't be told to an enemy. She'd shown him so much trust in such a short time.

A human would never be able to do that. It was against their nature.

He returned the trust, talking about the things that threw him off and even his fears. He'd revealed his Autophobia, how he was afraid of himself and what he could become. He'd told her about Dan and the reason he refused to allow his alignment to waver in the slightest.

It was the trust two lovers gave each other, and he'd only known her intimately for three days.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

He rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her. She was naked in her bed again. Rough sex after a rough day, it fixed everything… If only.

He'd gone to the ghost zone after his father had retreated to his room, his mother following shortly after. Sam and Tucker each chose to return to their homes. Ember followed shortly after, meeting them him at her door.

"What are we?" He asked her while he ran his free hand's fingers lightly along the underside of her arm.

She rolled up so she could face him, her hair flaring around her as he asked. She liked the question, or what it could lead to anyway, her hair was burning with pleasure. "What do you mean? You're the good guy, I'm the evil ghosty that you fight." she said lightly, as if she was talking to a child.

Danny smiled at the small joke but quickly regained his composure. "You know what I mean." he told her. "Are we… in a relationship or is this a… strong friendship?"

Her eyes, despite her state, were alive. They shined with beauty and he didn't really need her to answer the question. They spoke more words than she could ever make vocal. The singer could never express the feeling he saw with words. It may have been love, or pure happiness that he wanted to state their relationship, but he didn't care either way.

He grabbed her, pulling him to him, and wrapped her in his arms.

They were together, connected.

**(La Fin… The End)**

Okay, as promised, I've decided to give this story an actual plot. Be warned. It won't be long, and it may not be action but It'll work out. So enjoy.

Peace Out!


End file.
